


I'm a great teacher Dreamie.

by dumbhole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Minecraft, Not Actually Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhole/pseuds/dumbhole
Summary: Dream's bad at kissing so George decides to teach him :insertflushedfacehere:
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	I'm a great teacher Dreamie.

**Author's Note:**

> this is personas only^^  
> i dont ship real people!

Dream sighed as he stared at his computer screen, his overdue theory paper open, the bright white light making him wince every once in a while. The loud sound of his keyboard clicking distracted him and he stopped writing for a brief second to hydrate.

As he reached out a hand to grab his water bottle, ready to take a swig out of it, he saw his brunette roommate, George, lounging on his blue and white bed sheets, scrolling on his phone, “probably on Twitter,” he thought to himself. 

Dream’s freckled cheeks flushed as he saw the other smiling softly at something he saw on his phone, his heart beats suddenly seemed ten times louder, thumped in his chest. The white walls of their shared dorm seemingly stared accusingly at him as he gazed at his “unknowing” roommate.

Lost in thought, (thought? more like George’s lips 😽) he didn’t realize when the Brit looked at him concerned catching him gazing, unmoving at the other.

George waved his hands quickly in front of the freckled man’s face, snapping the other out of his “trance” snorting as the other stared at him confused. 

“You ok Dre? You’ve seemed a bit out of it lately, somethin’ on your mind?” He asked the blond.  
Dream panicked, “was I that obvious?” he thought to himself, his breathing speeding up noticeably, as he tried to come up with a believable excuse.

“Haha, uh you know, I might..” he looked at the window avoiding George’s gaze,  
“You might what, spit it out Dream.” George said jokingly.

Dream sat up, “I think I like someone.”  
George’s heart sank, smiling weakly trying to cover up his hurt, “Oh that’s pretty pog.” he said dismissively, looking at Dream’s assignment still open on his laptop.

He peered over at it taking a glance at Dream’s reddened face but getting caught in Dream’s constellation of freckles on his nose, and face.

George leaned in close enough to count each of them individually, he smiled to himself “There’s one right beneath his eye, oh and seven on his nose,” he rambled in his head to himself. 

The Floridian looked at the Brit confused, stuttering “W-what are ya doing there Gogy?” getting silenced by George hushing him.

George leaned in closer, lost in the blonde’s soft green eyes, internally screamed to himself when both their lips brushed, feather light, and Dream flinched back involuntarily, startled as he saw George’s chocolate brown eyes so close to his own. 

Dream stared puzzled, reaching a hand up to brush against where George’s lips touched his own. His eyes fluttering gently.

George’s ears turned red and he pulled away from the other quickly stuttering out an apology before turning around and going to head outside, when Dream reached a hand out to stop him, his breathing shallow as he looked up through his blonde lashes, green eyes peeking out, a coy grin smeared on his face, 

“I’m a pretty shit kisser you know Georgie.”

George looked at the tanned male, his ears still flushed, “Oh?” he said, playing into the act, “I’m a pretty good teacher Dreamie.” He took a couple steps towards the other.

He took one look at Dream’s flushed cheeks, fidgety hands tangling themselves and untangling, the tugging of the strings on his green hoodie,

before lunging forward and pushing the latter onto his bed, misfit green sheets mussed up as he looked down on the Floridian,  
his blonde curls splayed out around him, creating a deceiving illusion of innocence around the mischievous, smirking male.

Leaning down, George connected their lips and smiled as Dream let out a little whimper into the kiss, the blonde reached out his hands and gently gripped George’s dark hair, deepening the kiss effectively.

Dream squirmed underneath George on the soft sheets, annoyed by the lack of freedom he had,  
Dream kneed George in between the legs, quickly flipping them and settling on the Brit’s lap and softly laughed at the other’s stunned expression.

His tanned shoulders jutting up and down as he wheezed, gasping for air, the still stunned Brit beneath him joined in with the laughing.

The two of them laughed and looked at each other in awe of what just happened.

Dream lay down and rested his head in the crook of the brunette’s neck, looking at their ceiling,

“Did we really just do that George,” he said, his lips swollen and glistening, as his eyes flickered to the latter next to him, both of them out of breath.

George turned to him, his big brown eyes staring at the Floridian, “We did Dreamie, we did.” He let out an exhale before gathering up his courage (not like they just made out earlier, why is he so scared 😐) and intertwining his fingers with Dream’s, waiting for his reaction.

Dream’s face completely lit up when he felt George holding his hand and he smiled and curled up closer to the Brit, smiling as they  
relished in the comfortable silence they shared, the sun rising outside, while hues of gold and red filtered into their dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> the fact ny longest fic is dnf, end me.


End file.
